Kiss of the Death
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: What would happen when Nikola is effected by genetic mutation ?


**..:: Kiss of the Death ::..**

* * *

There wasn't any way, any other way to end this. And she knew it.

Ever since Nikola began to change. When he started killing innocent people and feeding on their he had stopped being himself, Helen knew she would have to find a way to stop everything. There was too much dead bodies. There was too many accidents at the Sanctuary. He was a danger not only to the others but to himself as well. He had spent the last few days locked in one of the terrarium of the Sanctuary.

Even if Helen had tried to figure out the reason for his transformation, the andidote, but somewhere in her heart, she was convinced that the end of Nikola's existence was near. She just didn't want to admit it.

There was still a large part of her heart that belonged to him. He had inscribed his name into her heart the first time they had met, and it was still shining brightly. The only thing she knew about his condition was that it was caused by a genetic mutation.

She wasn't sure if the blood that was injected to all the members of the Five would be friendly to their genetic code. Other idead were coming from the already chaotic entries of her mind.

_If I'm right, what will this do to John ? What will happen to me ? What is the trigger mechanism? How will it change human physiology?_

So many questions and the answers were nowhere to be found. The search for the "miracle blood " will be nullified. Just because of one mutation. She moved her thoughts to Nikola. Although she didn't like intrigues, there wasn't an other way to play this game. Nikola had played his cards.

Now it was her turn.

"Helen ! Nikola escaped from his cell !" Henry yelled through the radio. Helen just pressed the button for broadcast and quietly replied :

" I know. Don't do anything ! I can handle it."

She ran from her office towards Nikola, towards the place the camera had shown her.

Just before approaching the meeting place, Helen stopped to put a special gloss on her lips.

She walked slowly and carefully around the corner. Her heart was beating so fast and loud Nikola heard it.

" Helen ." he called her name with a roughness in his voice. He pushed her down on the floor and started preparing the place on her neck where he wanted to impose the sign of his abnormality, his vampire teeth.

"Nikola, please. Wait." Helen said, grabbing his head in her hands. Nikola suddenly calmed down and his eyes turned back a normal colour, the canines retreated until he finally looked like a man again.

The claws, that were digging in Helen's hands as he tried to keep her on the floor, were only nails again.

He looked into Helen's eyes. He waited, altough he didn't know why. His hunger, his appetite for Helen's blood was burning him from the Inside. As he was trying to turn back to his inner monster and finally taste her blood, tears were streaming down Helen's cheeks. But something inside of her told her it was the only possibilty.

" I will join you. I love you. ".Words so beautiful and harsh came out of her mouth like small knives, stabbing at Nikola's heart.

"Kiss me" she said to him. The grip on her hands loosened so she closely embraced his waist and gripped his shirt into her fists. She never thought she could get through this hard moment.

She pushed him down so their bodies were touching and she was able to have better access to his lips.

Their lips were slowly approaching.

The moment their lips met, there was no way back. Tears after tears were running down Helen's face. She closed her eyes and even though she was never praying, she was now, praying for forgiveness and for a quick end.

Her heart broke into millions of fragments. This was the last time she was enjoying his taste and the softness of his lips.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his lips, crying. Nikola felt the power of the poison that had begun to flow through his body. He collapsed on the floor in pain, next to Helen. She quickly kneeled next to her friend and stilled his head.

"I'm sorry." she said again. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, trying to get the sadness and pain out of her heart. They fell on his face like a gentle salty rain.

The tension in his muscles eased.

"Thank you." were the lasts words coming from his mouth. He died. Her crying deepened.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and let her emotions flow freely to the surface.

**..:: THE END ::..**


End file.
